fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 3
see here for old messages: *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 2 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1 ---- I'm confused Why did you have that Character template thing put in if your not going to use it? Seems stupid to me.--Otherarrow 15:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that I didn't notice that you guys already had customized the links in the Gaming footer. I just saw that old Wikia Gaming logo, and thought "wow, they're using a really old footer" haha. I know Fire Emblem isn't just on the Wii, but it is a Nintendo-only franchise, and since the Wii version of the footer is the closest we currently have to that, that's why I chose that one. (Note to self: perhaps a Nintendo version of the footer is needed) But anyway, that doesn't matter here, since you guys already have the footer linking to the most appropriate wikis. I do have one request though: would you mind replacing that old version of the Wikia Gaming logo with the current one found here? ...again, sorry for the hasty edit. JoePlay (talk) 20:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Favicon No, it doesn't have to be one of those icons. By all means, if you have a different one in mind, just link me to it, and I'll make it into the favicon. JoePlay (talk) 14:55, 16 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Oh, alright. Maybe when I finish with replaying FE7 another few times I'll come back for a more extensive period of time and bring myself back up. Heh, I got myself the Uberspear- Which I can't wait to place with a level 20 heath in the link arena- I haven't ever had any of my characters(not even teams) to beat this Hector which I made invincible(without cheating) since I made him. I'm working on supports- Maybe when I get most of them I'll come back and log them in. Cheers! I'll edit my userpage and get off, I'm done for the day. See you.SenToshi- 18:41, 16 August 2008 (UTC) We meet again... Heh,didn't know I played Fire Embelm,did ya? 17:55, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah,I know.I still reconize the mage animation from back at the AW wiki when I first joined. 18:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Worth vs Cost vs Sell Worth When I view worth, I think of it as a term that indicates an item's full price, whether buyable or not; for cost, I think the same thing, but that it is a buyable item. So I labeled all the prices on the weapon pages I made as worth. I'd have to go through all of the pages and do little edits on them, changing them all to cost - the numbers I have on are total worth - (and my comp's internet is slow today for some reason) with your edit in effect. Besides all that, sell price is easily determined, so making another line for it is not too necessary. If you want though, you could make another new page on selling price. I hope you understand. - HydroKirby 18:28, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Sure, thats fine with me - HydroKirby 22:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Strike One Semajw00ter, stop harassing the people over at the FEwiki, and stop your method of spamming over there as well. Unlike vandals, these strikes are for your modship since that seems to be what's making you so high and mighty.--Otherarrow 18:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Strike 2 for harassing people at other Fire Emblem Wikis. You must really hate your modship.--Otherarrow 00:24, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Knifenav Well, I added a third page that also uses the name Knife, or rather, I moved the article that talked about the knife sub-type (throwing knives - link is now Throwing Knife), and then redid Knife (weapon) as the equip-weapon in PoR. I'm just saying if you want Knifenav to link to the article on the Throwing Knife, you need to add another link as the "Knife" link on Knifenav is now the equip "Knife", not the article concerning the sub-type of knives, throwing knives. (PoR really should have made better names :P) This is also gonna come up with dagger on Knifenav too, as PoR also has a weapon "Dagger" vs Daggers as a sub-type of Knife (weapon type) in RD. (I hope this isn't going in circles and making no sense, although it probably is...). ~ HydroKirby 22:12, 28 August 2008 (UTC) RE Re: Lol...I knew that would happen...well, I'll see what I can do...thanks. - HydroKirby 00:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Very angry SemajW00ter, you know that some a-hole has been impersonating me, right? You have connections to other wikis, right? Can you please help me sort this crap out?--Otherarrow 21:57, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Did you know? Did you know all the "lances" in the lancenav template are characters? 12:25, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Silver Weapons I made a page on Silver Weapons, the link is here. Poison Lance... Shouldn't poison lance be venin lance? 12:56, 30 August 2008 (UTC) OK Alright, I'll look into it. 13:01, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I can't prove anything, go ahead. 13:13, 30 August 2008 (UTC)